Please write these stories for me! I can't get it out of my head!
by LoneWolf270
Summary: I have all kinds of stories in my mind but I cant write... So am wondering it you can write the story instead! Well you can add some more things to it, as long as you put the things I want in it. Some stories are going to be ROTG, Creepypasta, bioshock 2, The hunger games, and maybe some crossovers will be with these! So please can you write these for me, tell me please. :) Bye!
1. 1 ROTGCreepypasta crossover

OK so I've been thinking...  
Before Pitch was drag down into his lair by his own nightmares. People or things were watching them. Yea the creepypasta gang. Jeff, slendy, sally, Eyeless Jack, Kagekao (if you don't know him search him), Jane, Ben, Masky, hoodie, Ticci Toby (Search if don't know him, I like him :P), and the rest of the gang. XD They watch as the boogeyman was dragged and after (day after or just after the guardians left) They help him. But when they reach the exit of the lair Jack Frost spotted them helping and report back at the guardians. They (Creepypasta) took him to the mansion (Slendy's) and heal him and what not. While the guardians make a plan to bring back the boogeyman away from the killers. But! They (The guardians) don't know who they are. Maybe Jamie and the kitties (XD the kids) can tell who they are?  
ummm... Yea I have this thing in my head for a very long time. Sooo do you think you can write a story about this? If so then tell me please? PLEASE WRITE!  
OHH! And they (Creepypasta) ask Pitch to join them. Your decision to make Pitch join them. If Pitch joins the world will still be balance but he kills adults not children (If you want him to be a killer that is)... If not... Well you deicide then. Maybe him being the guardian of Courage, if he refused,, but that time he remembers his memories from before he was Pitch black. (If you don't know his past, please read it on the internet.) But you don't have to write this.. this is a suggestion about being a guardian. Anything you like.

Please write this story or the other stories I have in mind. I have lots... Lol... I'll be the happiest person if you make this story for me... But PLEASE TELL ME! So I can fav... XD Thank you and have a good day or night. POOF *I disappeared* 


	2. 2 ROTG The Golden Ages

Please tell me if writing this for me.

ROTG ~The Great General Kozmotis Pitchiner is back. (U can change title)

Okay here is another story that was in my mind. It's about Rise of the guardians. Mostly Pitch Black. Ok here it:

This take place after the defeat of pitch black. The guardians are having a party and Jack got bored! OMG JACK! BORED! Anyways Jack decided to go to the book shelf that was in the corner of the room they were having the party. He searches a book and he found at the very back of the books is a golden book. A book which holds the histroy of the Golden age. He reads it in interest, have he found out was shocking. The great General Kozmotis Pitcher is Pitch Black the boogeyman. Shows how Kozmotis was trick and losing his memories, destroying everyone and everything. How the Golden aged turn to Dark ages.

Then after he stops reading when theres more to read ( theres more of him reading srry) tells the guardians if they know Kozmotis, 'No' was their answer so Jack tells them. They are shock and ask Jack more. So Jack reads more about Koz. It say that Koz is still alive but is trap in a cell in the mind of the boogeyman. So they try to help by restoring Pitch memories, which is easy because Tooth is the guardian of memories. She restores his memories by looking at his teeth in his mouth.

they succese and the fearlings that was once inside of him is gone out of his body and brought The Genersal back and Sandy's lover XD. They got attach to koz and want him to stay forever. But the fearlings roaming free they will do anything to take The General back and turn him into the boogeyman again. ANYTHING. even if they have to kidnapped Jack or Jamie. So Pitch or Kozmotis have no other choice but give them what they want. Him. But of course Sandy refuse to let him go. The guardians watch as Koz was once again consume by the fearlings and the things was back the way it was before. THE END.

Plus at the end they meet his daughter Mother nature. ANd make some romance with Sandy and Kozmotis.

please write plz write plz write

PLEASE TELL ME IF WRITING YOU ARE WRITING THIS. And i will fav it.


	3. 3 TheHungerGames

Other: Hunger games  
Ok let me tell you something... This here is the messed up story I thought of in my life. But I just thought of it while listening to music. Anyways if you are interest please help yourself. But tell me.  
Okay this is a little differet. More like a super or skilled fiction. About:

A crazy girl name _ age 13.

lives: Disrect 12

looks:_my eyes in covered in a eyepatch because it's differet from the other eye. (Make it a demon like eye)

crush:_ (anyone)

Likes_blood,_

dislikes"_annoying peps_

family: no one... killed.. by you

about:_(Make her insane that she has to wear a straight jacket and put in somewhere safe so she wont hurt anyone)

Story you can write for me~

_(name) was signed in the 74th hunger games. She wasnt chosen which was disappointing to her. When a strange girl came running to the stage to take that little girl place. Before she can volnteer _(Name) shouted "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

after in the justice buliding the girl and the little girl visit you and said thanks and goodbyes.

So in the story the crazy girl was thirty for blood. But has a crush on someone and will do anything to protect him. If it means her life.

So this is a story about her falling in love and will protect him with her life. She kills everyone (even peeta if thats not her crush). If they cant be together _(name) runs really fast away from the arena and leaves with _(crush name)... The differet eye can do anything. Can kill someone in a instant, can see hundreds of miles, sees the dark, etc... anything

And she can jump really high like a ninja in Naruto and also change appearance. Like _(name) can be Cato or Peeta even a tree just like that.

Make her have a flashback about her selling her soul to the ( spell Lived backwards) or someone powerful that makes her have this power.

Then you can choose what happens then... Yeaa... This is mess up story but this came into my mind before.

if yoy are going to wirte this story please tell me and yea... like no one is going to write this... you can make this into a oneshot or something... idk


	4. 4 Bioshock 2 little but not so little

Other: Bioshock 2

Ok here it is

A little sister or not so little. A girl who is 16 or 15 years old. She is a very special Little sister. She can carrie more adam than any other girls, even Big sisters. So The little Sister have to have a great big daddy. A Lancer Big daddy. (Search it up theres a Lancer) Thats her knight in shining armor. One day at the ryan amusments there was an old big daddy. Subject Delta... Eleanor told _(Name) about him, her Daddy. _(name) waves and hello and contines on.

But when a voice said something about her in Delta's helmet, Delta started attacking The Lancer Big daddy. This Daddy is very strong and has a laser gun.

The Big daddy dies and _ (name) is crying and runs away fast. She is a fast runner. Luckly the vents fit her, so she went in the vent.

Basicly the girl cries from the loss of her daddy and she runs around Rapture alone, with Splicers running loose.

then she meets face to face with her daddy killer and runs away again. But this time _(name) gets caught and was taken to a vent. But turning _(name) doesnt work. So Delta adopts _. But she doesnt trust him, soo along the way she meets differet people, and she stats trusting Delta. She Loves Delta, as in Love love him. Eleanor doesnt like this one bit.


	5. 5 bioshock2real world crossover

Other: Bioshock 2

Ok... This i like a real world we are in right now, crossover bioshock.. Well not really.. This is about you and my OC playing bioshock.. well you play bioshock while my OC is in the game helping you.

About~

My OC name is Liz. So please use it.

Liz has a black short hair and blue eyes, her skin is pale. Liz has a scarf around her neck that is dark blue, and a black jacket with pockets. Liz has Dark blue skinning jeans which is rip by the knees. on her left arm there's tape around her arm and right leg almost to her thigh. Liz wears a dark blue hat. :P

(Y/N) started playing Bioshock 2. And at the beginning you wake up and moves to the stairs. But on the stairs you meet Liz. Your confused never seen someone in the beginning of the game, only the little sister in the vent. Liz says she will help you. She explains that she can see you and hear you from the game. She also explains that she can do anything, she can just grab the little sister and run, you can adopt her without killing th big daddy, but you have to run away. Liz can open the doors that wasnt suppose to be open in the game. If you leave the game like shut it off Liz will leave and go to another game with someone else.

OHH! Make her open the door to where Eleanor gathers the little sisters in the room. Liz wont let you harvest the girls. Liz keeps one little sister which is human by you. Her name is Emma. Liz will be helpful in the game. Liz with open the doors you wish you can open and get anything. (Money, plasmids, little sisters, etc...)

Hopefully you will do this for me!

But you have to play the game first before writing this!

Please again tell me if writing these!


	6. 6 ROTG Watching the future!

I just thought of just just a while ago and well I want people to write a story for me...

It's a rise of the guardians fanfic... I love Rise of the guardians...

Anyways... The story is about The guardians and The kids (Jamie, Pippa, and others) are watching the 'Rise of the Guardians' movie. They see the future. I want it to show inside of Pitch mind. There in a cell, both Pitch and Kozmotis are tied together or just Kozmotis tied up and Pitch outside of the cell talking to him. Both Pitch and Kozmotis talks to each other. But it changes there when Pitch is about to kill Sandy. Kozmotis almost had controlled the body and made Pitch miss Sandy. I want the reaction on the The guardians and the kids about seeing Kozmotis alive. I want Kozmotis slowly taking control of the body. And at the end of the movie I want Kozmotis took fully control, but still got drag down. And manage to escape, you choose what happen then.

Maybe sure you get the guardians to talk during the movie, of what there going to say when Pitch and Kozmotis talk to eachother. Maybe when not looking the the screen when they are watching the movie, They ask Pitch question if that's true and what not.


	7. 7 Tinker Bell

**Hello!~**

**Thank you! Please write these stories if you know them or know how it goes.**

**This one is about a future reading or watching. Like when the characters read or watch their movie/books.**

**Well this is one I want... you... to write?**

**It's about TINKER BELL!**

**It's any or the Tinkerbells. The first one or second whatever. **

**Won't this be a great idea if the Tinker Bell gang watch their movie?! Maybe when the first one is when they (Every fairy) get poof in a room, and get greet by (Y/N) and makes them watch the movie. OHH! It's when TinkerBell is just born when the pixy dust drop on her and well Tinker Bell is there. (If yes! Tinker Bell doesn't know her name or talent yet.)**

**Yeah... This will be a good idea... Characters reading or watching their movie/books. A very good idea...**

**If you want to write one of these stories please review what kind of idea you want... If you want to... Like as if... My idea's are stupid! ARGGG! **


End file.
